


Hot Summer Days’ Recreation

by shanachie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek never knows what to expect, Stiles always Stiles, oh boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek spend some time out in the Preserve, it’s just not exactly what Derek was intending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Days’ Recreation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burned_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=burned_phoenix).



> I offered to write burned_phoenix a fic a while ago and then um… life happened. Sorry this took so long. I hope it was worth the wait. I’m not entirely sure this is what you were expecting… honestly I’m not entirely sure it’s what I was expecting.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Derek groaned as Stiles tugged on his arm. “What?” he asked, not opening his eyes.

“It’s hot,” Stiles complained.

“So take off some clothes,” Derek said.

“But I wanna go swimming,” Stiles whinned.

The former alpha cracked his eyes open at that comment. “You want… No.”

Stiles flopped down next to Derek. “Why not? We’re the only ones out here and it’s not like you wouldn’t hear anyone coming.”

“We don’t have any suits,” Derek pointed out.

Stiles slipped a hand under the other man’s t-shirt. “Why would that be an issue?” He grinned when Derek grinned at him. “It’s not like you don’t lose your shirt at every opportunity normally.”

“I’m not swimming in jeans,” Derek informed him.

“Well, no,” Stiles responded. He had a feeling Derek was weakening despite the ‘wolf’s continued protesting. “I was thinking…” He trailed his hand down, toying with the button on Derek’s jeans. “Like I said, we’re alone.”

“You’re crazy.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“You want to go swimming _naked_ in _that_ water?”

“Derek, you used to live in the burned out shell of a house,” Stiles pointed out gently. “I think you can handle some natural water.”

“Maybe I don’t want to swim.”

Stiles sat back up and pulled off his own shirt before reaching for his jeans. “Fine. _I’m_ going swimming then. _You_ can sit here and suffer.”

In a matter of minutes, he’d stripped to his skin, pale skin flashing in the sunlight. He dropped the clothes into a pile and headed towards the pool. Derek was left sitting on the grass with a pile of clothes and the scent of hopefulness.

Stiles yelped as he hit the water, the shock almost taking his breath away. It wasn’t that the water was _that_ cold, but the difference between the air and the water was enough that he screamed. The ‘wolf shook his head at the ridiculous of mate as the human splashed around.

“Derek!” Stiles called after a minute. “Come in!”

“Don’t even say the water is fine,” Derek responded.

“No, but it feels great,” Stiles said.

Derek crossed his arms, refusing to get dragged into the insanity that was his mate’s brain. A minute later, Stiles was splashing out of the pool and moving towards the ‘wolf, smiling broadly.

“No,” Derek said when Stiles was standing over him.

“Yes.” Stiles tugged on Derek’s shirt. “Come in with me or I’m going to…” He paused as he considered the threat. “I’ll hug you.”

Derek stared at him with a perfect poker face. “How is that a threat?”

“I’m all wet.”

“If I get in, will you stop harassing me?”

“For the moment.”

Still grumbling, Derek stood up and began stripping off his own clothes. Avid eyes watched his every move. It had taken him a long time to become comfortable with Stiles watching him closely as he changed or removed his clothes. But there was never anything other than appreciation in Stiles’s gaze.

As the last article of clothing hit the ground, Stiles moved in, resting his hands on Derek’s hips. Automatically, Derek wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him closer and relishing the feel of skin on skin.

Brushing his lips across Stiles’s, Derek caught the other man’s lower lip between his teeth, tugging lightly on it. For a few minutes, they traded lazy kisses before Stiles finally broke away. “Thought we were going swimming.”

In response, Derek scooped Stiles up and tossed the younger man over his shoulder, heading towards the pool. Stiles laughed, realizing there was nothing for him to grab onto to keep his balance, nothing for him to hold as Derek heaved him into the water and jumped in after him.

Stiles latched onto Derek as soon as the ‘wolf was in the water, wrapping his arms around his mate. “I knew I get you in the water somehow.”

“So this was your plan all along?”

“Who am I to complain about naked time with you?” Stiles asked and Derek had to agree that he really didn’t have any complaints. Except the water really was cold.


End file.
